NightClan Challenges and Stuff
by llomont12
Summary: All my writing related stuff for NightClan! T for violence.
1. Busted Part One

"Stonefall, Squirreldawn and Russetclaw will patrol the Riverclan boarder. Squirreldawn make sure you take Sunpaw with you."

"Yes Cloudstar," Russetclaw replies. I walk over to the thorn tunnel. Squirreldawn rounds up Sunpaw and we head out. The warm, late summer sunshine reaches its' warm fingers out of the sky to stroke my sleek, black fur.

We run through the pine trees to the start of the Riverclan boarder. I sniff the boarder, and mark where the scent is weak. Then I smell a spot where a Riverclan cat crossed the boarder for sure.

"Russetclaw! Some cat crossed here!" I say to the deputy. She comes over, smelling the scent carefully. Just as we try to track the scent into the territory, a Riverclan patrol comes up to us with a beautiful white she-cat on the right of the leader.

"And what is a Shadowclan patrol doing on the scent marker I wonder?" One of the cats on the Riverclan patrol says. The white she-cat looks at me with her azure blue eyes.

"I could ask the same," Russetclaw says. She takes the head with me on her left. "Oh, well, just checking the scent marker…" the leader of the group says. "Yeah right." Russetclaw launches herself at the leader of the group. They begin battling.

I take one look at the white she-cat and she jumps on me. She pins me only because she caught me by surprise. "So, while I am pinned, can I ask your name?" I ask, making no move to throw her off which I could easily do.

"Pearldust. And you are?" She says, placing her paw on my chest to keep me pinned. "My name is Stonefall." She smiles. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Stonefall." Quickly, I push her off and flip her over so we sort of switch positions.

"Pleasure," I say. We battle, mostly just pinning each other. Eventually, Russetclaw pins the Riverclan cat she battles and Pearldust pins me. "Meet me at this boarder at moonhigh," She whispers in my ear. She gets up and the Riverclan patrol heads back into the territory.

_Meet me at this boarder at moonhigh. _That is what the most beautiful she-cat I have ever met said to me. I will be at the Riverclan boarder at moonhigh. Hopefully I will get to know her better.


	2. Busted Part Two

"Stonefall where are you going?" A little kit asks. "Shhh. I am not going anywhere," I reply, trying to make the kit keep down the noise. "Then why did you tell me to be quiet?" The kit asks again.

Busted. "Well… I- uh… don't want to wake up any other cats," I say. "Why did you hesitate?" The kit asks again. "Mind your manners Bluekit," A voice from the nursery says. Oh starclan! Daisyheart comes out from the shadows. "Let Stonefall do what he has to do," She says. I nod to Daisyheart and run to the dirt-place.

I hear Daisyheart take Bluekit back into the nursery and I head to the Riverclan boarder. I see Pearldust waiting. "Sorry it took so long…" I begin to say. She purrs and rubs against me.

Oh. Starclan. I can't help but purr myself. "It's ok, I was a little late myself. I thought you would be here already," She says. She licks in between my ears. Then she touches her nose to my cheek. I look up and see the moon is setting.

"I probably should…" I begin to say. "Yeah me too." I brush my tail along her flank then I run back to camp. I head back in through the dirt-place and run to the warrior's den. I get in my nest and pretend to sleep. I hear the other cats get up and head out to hunt and patrol.

"C'mon Stonefall! Let's go hunting!" My apprentice Moonpaw prods me in the stomach. "Ok! I am awake!" I say and I let her lead out of the camp.


	3. Busted Part Three

I have been seeing Pearldust at the boarder for nearly 3 moons now. As usual, I sneak out through the dirt place. I head through the tall pine trees until I come to the boarder. She is there waiting for me, as usual. "I have something to tell you," She starts.

I wait and listen. "I-I am having kits," She says. My mouth drops. "Browntail is sure of it. He said there is going to be 4 of them. I want two of them to be raised in Shadowclan," She says. "But they need a mother. And what is the clan going to say if I randomly bring 2 kits in to camp?" I reply.

"They need a father too," She insists. "It doesn't matter, whatever we do, lets enjoy tonight," I say, touching noses. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" I ask. "Only a million times," She replies, licking my ear. "We are breaking the warrior code by seeing each other you know," I say.

"But I know it is worth it," She says. "At least it is worth it," A cat says from the dark. One moment all I could think about was her, my body pressed against hers. But that changed in an instant when a patrol of my Clan mates burst through the ferns. At the head of the patrol, was my Clan leader. There was no getting out of this, I was busted.

"Exactly how long has this been going on?" My clan leader asks. Neither of us answer. I have my tail wrapped protectively around Pearldust. "I will have to give you choices then," The leader continues.

"Option one, kill her and all offenses will be forgiven," The leader begins. "I would NEVER EVER hurt Pearldust," I say. "Option two, never see Pearldust again and you will be outlawed from Shadowclan." I have had enough of this. "Option three, we kill you now and let Pearldust live peacefully."

That would not go well. "Option four, you join Riverclan to be with your mate," The leader finishes. "Option four," I state clearly. "Really now? You are that disloyal to Shadowclan?" The leader asks. "Well, we won't let you go without a fight," The leader finishes.

"How about he battles… Darkheart and Bluetail." I prepare myself for an attack from two of the strongest warriors. I close my eyes. Then I open them, just in time for a blow on my face from Darkheart. I give him a swipe on the flank.

Dripping with blood, Pearldust drags me back to Riverclan. "Please! Help!" She calls as we enter the camp. "Pearldust- OH STARCLAN! YOU HAVE BROUGHT A SHADOWCLAN CAT FERESH FROM A BATTLE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Browntail yowls, waking up the entire Riverclan camp.

"He is my mate, we were caught by a Shadowclan patrol and they almost killed him," Pearldust says. I can't see anymore, the blood coming from my head has dripped into my eyes. Soon, the Riverclan leader comes out of his den. "He can stay, as long as he proves loyal," The leader states. He instructs all the cats to go back to their nests.

After about a moon, I was a true Riverclan warrior. They accepted me after we won a boarder battle with Shadowclan. Today, Pearldust is kitting. "Stonefall, don't come in," Browntail says. I wait outside the nursery. A few minutes later, I hear wimpering. Browntail comes out. "You can go in now Stonefall."

I almost run into the nursery. My beloved Pearldust is curled up with 4 kits, as Browntail promised. Two were white, like Pearldust and the other two looked like me. "Names yet?" I ask. She motions to a white kit. "This is one I call Cloudkit." She motions to a black one. "This one I call Nightkit. You should name the other two."

I think. And think. And think some more. Then finally I come up with the names. "The white one, will be called Mintkit and the black one… will be called Whisperkit," I say. I lick my mate and head out of the nursery. "I have kits!" I almost yowl.


	4. Death Smile

Vinestar smiled at me, knowing that she won this battle. Dry blood and scars roamed across my fur. I was angry. I lunged, raking at her neck, this time her eyes filled with terror.

I felt Vinestar's body go limp between my claws. Her green eyes went dull and her brown fur was almost red with blood. I stepped back. _What have I done? _I see the terror in all of the cat's eyes.

I see terror in the deputy of SnowClan's eyes, I see terror in the warriors of SnowClan's eyes, I see terror in the apprentices of SnowClan's eyes. _You killed our leader!_ They must be thinking. I turn around and look at the cats in my clan. My deputy, Roanclaw is flabbergasted.

The warriors of IceClan look somewhat pleased. _Ha! Who won the battle now? _The apprentices look like they just saw the end of the world. _What have I done? _I ask myself again. I turn my tail on the SnowClan cats and pelt back to camp.

_She deserved it! _I keep telling myself. I feel guilt take over. Lilypelt, the IceClan medicine cat rushes over to me as I enter the camp. "What happened?" She asks. "I killed the leader." The last anyone saw of me was my cream-colored tail whisking into the leader's den.

I curl up in a ball and put my head down. _She deserved it! What have you done? How could you? She was asking for it! _All the different thoughts drift me into a troubled sleep.

I open my eyes and see Vinestar, laughing evilly, then the terrified look on her face as I killed her. Suddenly, the scene repeats, this time, I am in Vinestar's place. I see my hazel eyes smiling, them terrified. I feel my claws tear into my neck. Pain warps through my entire body, and then my vision goes black.

My eyes snap open and I see Sunface smiling weakly in front of me. "Wha-" I try to get up. My body is covered in cobwebs. "Shhh," Sunface shushes me and motions to another body. I see brown fur and green eyes. _Vinestar._ I struggle against the cobwebs. "Am I dead?" I ask. Sunface sighs, and then nods.

_I am dead? _I wonder. I look down at my fur. No scratches, to teeth marks. No sign of any battle. I feel my eyes close. _No! Wait! _I only see black.

My eyes open yet again. I don't feel cobwebs around me anymore. I get up and see Vinestar. Sunface is standing on top of a cliff. "I know this is unfair…" She begins to say. "Unfair? Where are we? What is going on?" I say.

"You are in a part of StarClan. Vinestar died an unfair death. You died in a dream. I am in charge of fairness. You must fight and the first cat to pin the other gets to go back to lead their clan. The other has to star here and help me doom all the other cats for all eternity. One you doomed three pairs of cats, you get to go to real StarClan."

_Doom all the other cats for all eternity. _I ready my claws and I see fear in Vinestar's eyes. "Three, two." Sunface counts. It takes forever.

"One."

Vinestar launches herself at me. I dodge and rake my claws across her pelt. "Think you can win this time?" Vinestar asks, raking her claws across my back. "No." It was an honest answer. I feel Vinestar pin me. "And we have a winner!"


	5. Found Part One

"What is it?" A she-cat asked. "It's a fox cub!" A tom hissed. "Let's bring it back to camp." The she-cat insisted. "It is a little, mini, fox. Foxes are vicious killing creatures!" The tom hissed again. "But it is only a baby…" The she-cat said again. "Fine! You want to adopt a baby fox? Fine!"

The she-cat picks up the little fox and brings it back to Windclan camp. The tom followed un-willingly. "How about we call it Pine?" The she-cat said. The tom just groaned and rolled his eyes but didn't say no.

"Hi Opalfur, hi Duskwhisker. HOLY STARCLAN WHY DO YOU HAVE A FOX CUB WITH YOU?" One cat yowled as the tom and the she-cat walked back into camp with the little fox. This attracted a lot of attention.

"Who is that with the fox?" "Why does Opalfur have a fox?" "How could Duskwhisker let his mate come back into camp with a fox?" All these questions were asked. Finally Lightstar came into the camp clearing.

"What is this? A baby fox? With Opalfur and Duskwhisker?" She said. All the cats parted to let Lightstar through. "Opalfur can keep the fox, as long as she raises it like it is a kit," Lightstar concluded. Opalfur thanked Lightstar and brought Pine into the nursery.

Once Pine was fed he curled up against his adopted mother. Duskwhisker came in to visit. "How is he?" Duskwhiser asked. Opalfur nodded her headthen and fell asleep against Pine.


	6. Found Part Two

Pine bounced over to Roseleap and her kits. "C'mon Pine! We are playing battle cats!" Dapplekit said to Pine. "Ok," Pine replied, going over to the kits. Roseleap had 4 kits, Dapplekit, Toadkit, Lilykit and Streamkit. Roseleap was also watching Whitefang's kit Pearlkit. Then she was also watching Pine of course.

"Pine will be on MY team!" Toadkit and Lilykit argued about the teams. So far, the teams were Toadkit and Dapplekit vs. Lilykit and Pearlkit. "Kits! Stop that yowling!" An apprentice says. "Kits! Let Pine choose his team," Roseleap says.

All the kits looked at Pine. "Uh… I will be on Lilykit's team," He said. He figured he had better take the she-cat's side. "Ready?" Dapplekit said. "Ready!" All of the kits chorused. "Three! Two! One!" Dapplekit said. He lunged at Pine. Pine tried to play fair because he way bigger than the kits, but it is hard when someone is so rough.

Dapplekit bit into Pine's neck very hard. Pine didn't fight back. Dapplekit bit Pine's leg. Pine didn't fight back. "What's the matter? Are you a scared fox?" Dapplekit teased. Toadkit and Streamkit laughed. Dapplekit went to bite Pine's tail. Pine had enough. He flipped Dapplekit onto his back and put a paw on his belly.

All the kits were in awe. For effect, Pine pushed down a little on Dapplekit's belly. Dapplekit began to cry. At first, he just closed his eyes and made a face. Then he began to yowl. He yowled and yowled and Pine let him up.

Roseleap ran over. She snatched up Dapplekit and looked meanly at Pine. "How _dare_ you hurt my kit?" She asks Pine. "I-I didn't-" Pine began. "Excuses excuses," Roseleap rushed Dapplekit over to the medicine cat den.

Pine sat down in the clearing and the crowd slowly melted away. Eventually, Opalfur and Duskwhisker came back into camp. Opalfur rushed over to Pine, only to be met by a broiling Roseleap. "What happened?" Duskwhisker asked.

"I can tell you what happened. But maybe Pine would prefer to tell you," Roseleap said. Pine hung his head. "Pine what happened?" Opalfur asked.

"I uh… Well, Dapplekit asked me to play fight with him and some other kits and when we made teams. Toadkit and Lilykit both wanted me on their team then Roseleap said I should pick my team and I chose Lilykit's team. Then Dapplekit was battling me and he was kind of rough-" Roseleap cuts him off, "How dare you!"

Opalfur silences Roseleap. "Let him tell his side of the story please." So Pine continues. "I was afraid to fight back and he noticed that so he teased me. I couldn't help it! He called me a scared fox. So I just pinned him and he started crying."

Just then, the medicine cat, Rockshade was bringing Dapplekit out of the medicine den. "Dapplekit is absolutely fine. He was probably scared or trying to get Pine in trouble," Rockshade says, giving Dapplekit a small push to get him away from the den.

"Well then! I guess that is settled!" Opalfur announces, marching off to the nursery with Pine.


	7. Found Part Three

"From now on, you will be known as Pinepaw and your mentor will be…" Lightstar says. She considers all the warriors and all of them hope it is not them. "Pinepaw shall be mentored by his adopted father, Duskwhisker." Pinepaw runs up to his father, licking him respectively on the shoulder.

"C'mon, lets look at the territory." Duskwhisker pads out of camp. "Hey Duskwhisker, Pinepaw, up for some battle training?" A warrior and Streampaw say. Duskwhisker shrugs and walks to the training hollow.

"Three, two, one!" Pinepaw wasn't up to being bullied. He lunged at Streampaw, knocking him down and pinning. He nipped Streampaw's neck and Streampaw stopped wriggling.

Pinepaw let him up but he didn't move. "Streampaw?" Pinepaw prodded Streampaw in the side. Duskwhisker looked at Streampaw and saw blood gushing from his neck.

His eyes widened. He put a paw on Streampaw's chest and turned on Pinepaw. "Run." Pinepaw ran as fast as he could and as far as he could go until he sat down and put his head on his paws. _"What have I done?" _


	8. Lost

Rain poured from the dark, cloudy sky as Jaypaw darted around the forest. "Frosttail? Suncloud? Where are you?" The lone apprentice cried out. He wandered through some bushes, only to be met with more unfamiliar land.

Jaypaw ran and ran, but only got himself more lost. He found a small hole and closed his eyes. He dreamed of the fire that separated him from the rest of the patrol. Suddenly, Jaypaw felt a paw nudging his belly. His eyes snapped open and he saw a badger. He yowled. Frosttail was always talking about badger attacks.

Jaypaw arched his back and hissed. "Woah! Jeez man chill!" The badger said in a punk sort of voice. "Who are you?" Jaypaw asked, his brown fur still bristling. "Mah! Mah! Mah name is nothing other but the awesome, amazing, wonderful! Jaizee!" The badger did a sort of trademark badger dance move.

"Should I say… Hoo r u?" Jaizee said, dropping back down onto four paws. "My name is Jaypaw," Jaypaw said, staying perfectly still. "Oh! U are a gang cat? I hate gang cats…" Jaizee said, crossing his paws. "You mean clan cats?" Jaypaw asked, wondering why this badger talked so weird.

"Nope! Your peeps dumped you?" Jaizee asked sitting down. "The other cats in my clan? No they didn't leave me, we got separated, by a fire that broke out during the patrol we were on…" Jaypaw sat down too, but kept his claws at the ready. "Whoa man! Enough with the rough'n'tough!" Jaizee commented on Jaypaw's claws.

Jaypaw inquired again, "What are you doing here." Jaizee sighed. "Enough with dis… Questions! What gang are you in?" Jaizee said, yowling now. "Um… I'm in ShimmerClan?" Jaypaw said. "You are not sure?" Jaizee asked. "No. I am part of ShimmerClan." Jaizee got up as if he was going to leave. "I know where dis Shimmy gang is…" Jaizee began to walk away.

Jaypaw followed. "So you hang around here a lot?" Jaypaw wondered aloud. He was surprised Jaizee knew the clans so well and none of the clans knew he existed. "Yeah… Hang here, hang there, same dif…" Jaizee led them through the forest and they saw charred trees.

"Dis way! Follow the awesomeness!" Jaizee called. Soon, Jaypaw realized he knew where they were. They were near the shimmerClan camp! He was going home! "I- um… I don't know how the other cats in my clan would react to you escorting me into the camp…" Jaypaw told Jaizee. "Ok, I be off!" Jaizee darted off into the forest.

Jaypaw padded into the camp. "Jaypaw!" "Oh Jaypaw…" "I knew he could find his way back!" Jaypaw was glad to be home but never forgot about Jaizee, nor told anyone about him.


	9. Random Genre

Cloudtail brushed his tail along Rosethorn's flank. She glared at him, knowing he was flirting with her. She re-adjusted herself so her back was to him. Rosethorn bit into her mouse angrily.

"C'mon Rose!" Cloudtail pleaded. "No. No way." Cloudtail heard the deputy call him for a patrol. "This isn't over. I love you and you _will_ love me too. You will see."

Cloudtail got back to camp. He walked up to Dawnbreeze. "Have you seen Rosethorn?" He asked. "She went to train Sunpaw." Dawnbreeze replied and padded away. Cloudtail almost ran out of camp and got to the training hollow.

Rosethorn saw him. "Ok Sunpaw lets… Go hunt!" She yowled and they ran away. _Maybe she really isn't interested… _Cloudtail abandoned the thought and ran after Rosethorn. "Rosethorn!" He called.

She turned around to face him. "Can you PLEASE stop it?" She asked, irritably. "Not until you say you love me back." Cloudtail insisted. "I love you are you happy?" She sighed. "No. You need to mean it."

Rosethorn's fur bristled. "I could never love _you_." Cloudtail's fur bristled. "What is wrong with me?" He asked. Rosethorn jumped at him, clawing his eyes, then she ran to catch up with Sunpaw. Cloudtail, blind and broken hearted crawled back to camp.

He entered. Dawnbreeze ran up to him. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Dawnbreeze helped Cloudtail to the medicine den. "R-Rosethorn."

**After that, Rosethorn was exiled. Cloudtail's eyes healed and he went to hunt. As he hunted, Rosethorn camp up behind him and killed him. Dawnbreeze found his body with Rosethorn's scent on it and killed Rosebreeze. I guess Rosethorn really stuck a thorn in Cloudtail's heart. Hope you enjoy the Romeo and Juliet factor!**


	10. Unsure

I bustled through strange territory. I saw a little tunnel, thinking I would stay there. But as I hustled in, I saw strange cats glancing at me and hissing. I was in a clan camp. My kits were inside of me, waiting. I yowled.

I felt a burst of pain. I see the cats close in around me, and then I black out.

I open my eyes to see a small den and realize there is a dark brown tom looking at me. "Hello!" He says, taking a stick out of my mouth. "Where am I?" I ask. "SmokeClan medicine den," He says, going through some herbs.

"Where are my kits?" I ask finally. The tom looks around. "There were 4 but 2 were born dead and you were so weak another queen is nursing the alive 2." My eyes bulge. "You want to nurse your own kits?" The tom asks. I nod. "Well, I am the medicine cat, Brownshade and you are?" I gulp. "Silver." "Well Silver, you stay here and I will go get your kits."

I look around the den. Finally Brownshade comes back, with out kits. He frowns. "I ran into the leader on the way. He said that as soon as you can walk, you have to go. And SmokeClan will keep your kits."

_What! _"Can I at least see my kits?" I ask. He shakes his head and I fight the urge to attack him. "Sorry, leader's orders."

**Meanwhile:**

Bluestream nurses the two kits lovingly. She would their mom. Silver, their real mom would be kicked out of SmokeClan. All was well. She decided to name the kits Moonkit and Sunkit. One was a golden she-cat and the other was a silvery she-cat.

Soon, Sunkit and Moonkit's eyes open and they wander around camp. They even called Bluestream mamma. Sunkit and Moonkit lived the rest of their lives in SmokeClan and became loyal warriors but never knew who their real mother was.


End file.
